The embodiments described herein relate generally to computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, and more particularly, to rotating gantry systems for use in CT imaging systems.
Some known CT imaging systems include a gantry having an x-ray source and one or more x-ray detectors. The gantry has an opening defined therein, and rotates about a central rotational axis to capture imaging data on an object positioned within the gantry opening using the x-ray source and x-ray detectors. The gantry is typically mounted to the CT imaging system by a bearing system that enables the gantry to rotate.
The gantry is often rotated at significant speeds to facilitate the collection of accurate imaging data during a helical or circular scan of an object. As a result, at least some known CT imaging systems utilize costly and complex bearing systems to enable gantry rotation. For example, some known CT imaging systems utilize slew- or roller-type bearing assemblies having numerous rolling elements disposed between two bearing rings. Such bearing assemblies often utilize a large number of rolling elements to enable high-speed rotation of gantry. Additionally, the components of such bearing assemblies are often of significant size and, consequently, of significant cost. For example, bearing rings used in some gantry bearing assemblies have a diameter in excess of a meter, i.e., over three feet. As a result, repairing and replacing components on gantry bearing assemblies often requires significant time and cost.
Additionally, known methods of monitoring the mechanical status of a CT system require the installation of additional sensors (e.g., accelerometers, tachometers), field visits by service technicians, or the partial disassembly of the system (e.g., bearing removal) to troubleshoot and/or verify a suspected problem. In some instances, a mechanical issue is only known once the issue becomes significant enough to make an audible sound during operation. In some cases, the longer the issue persists, the more costly it is to fix the issue, as increased stress on one component leads to anomalous operation of the component and increased stress on other mechanical components in the system.